


A MOMENT BETWEEN US

by stelaLTMSYF



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Non-English writer, one mini shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelaLTMSYF/pseuds/stelaLTMSYF
Summary: A QUICK STORY OF RUBY AND CHRISTINARUBY COMES BACK AFTER DISCOVERING WILLIAM AND CHRISTINA ARE THE SAME PERSONnon-english writter, so sorry if there are mistakes
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A MOMENT BETWEEN US

A moment between us  
It was late at night. The clock struck after two in the morning, when Christina took a deep breath to rest a moment. She wanted to stop, but at the same time, she felt she couldn’t. Like that spell needed to be perfect, she needed to show the world she was capable of do it. To show them what she could do even if she was “only a woman”.  
She needed to continue, yet, all her body was screaming for a moment of relax.  
Christina looked at her notes. All her work, all her sacrifice was there. The deaths of all her family. There was only one Braithwhite to make it, only one person to show the world what a human could do. The power one person can have if they work as hard as she did. That was her world, her legacy.  
She needed to continue. To make everything beyond perfect. That spell needed to work. And yet, with all the pressure that meant, Christina’s mind was no there, if that was right to say. It was not in the “right way” from a long time.  
Suddenly, in that moment, she heard some steps in her direction when she looked up and saw Ruby, which was a surprise since the last time she saw her was when her secret was revealed and Ruby finally new she was William all this time. And that was like two weeks ago. So when Christina saw her, there, the first thought she had was if she was really there or was only her tired mind.  
“Ruby” Christina mumbled with a look of surprise.  
“I was going to ask if I might come in but…” Ruby joked, even the tension in the room was clear “Should I come back later?”  
“No” the answer was quick “I mean… I wasn’t expecting…”  
“That I would come back?” Ruby took the words from her mouth.  
“Basically”  
Christina stood, walking towards Ruby, who did the same. Meeting in the middle.  
For a moment, none of them said a word. They both were feeling it. That necessity of being literally just quiet and basically, enjoy each others presence.   
“I have been thinking” Ruby finally opened her mouth “About everything. About William, about me…”Ruby started telling, making Christina look away when Ruby added “… about you” that caught Christina’s attention.  
“… and?”  
“Can I ask you something?” Christina took a deep breath.  
“Please…” she answered.  
“Why?” it was the first question “Why you really chose me? Why not telling me everything before? Why… everything?” and before Christina could open her mouth, Ruby took the chance “And before telling me it’s difficult or some shit like that… I want the truth or you can be sure as hell I will make everything possible to stop you from killing Atticus”  
Christina didn’t say anything about it, even she knew Ruby couldn’t do shit if she wanted to. She had all the power to do whatever the fuck she wanted, Ruby didn’t. And yet, that was not true. She knew, Christina knew. Even if she didn’t want to admit it. Because after all what happened, even monsters have a heart and Ruby found Christina’s heart in that time they were together.  
“I don’t know” Christina replies.  
“You don’t know?”  
“I don’t know” Christina answers again “For some reason, I wanted to get closer to you to… use you maybe? Being able to get in touch with Atticus, your sister Letitia… Do some work I couldn’t do it. Still you black people are more powerful than you think” those words were hurtful for Ruby even she wouldn’t admit it “But suddenly, yeah, it was true. You have something special inside you”  
“Yeah, I don’t think using beautiful white people’s words…”  
Before making a fool of herself, Ruby stopped Christina before she could say any word that make her fall for the white people charm, but that time; yeah, it was different.  
“I really mean it” Christina replied.  
“You are saying it only for me to fall again…”  
“I don’t need to” and, even if Ruby wouldn’t admit it, Christina was kind of right in what she says “You already came back”  
“That’s also true” Ruby replied like in a whispering “I still don’t know why I did it, honestly”  
“Because you feel it too, right?” Ruby looks at Christina not knowing exactly what she was talking about “Since the moment I laid eyes on you… I felt that magic, that connection…”  
“A feeling never felt before?” because, if they needed to be honest, she felt it too “It’s like a drug for me” Ruby gets closer to Christina, even if that was not possible when the space between them was literally none “Like I look at you and you are everything I hate about white people. Privilege, with a lot of money, reputation and power…”Ruby’s hands are suddenly close to Christina’s face, but it’s the look, the way she looks at her that makes her nervous about touching her. “I should hate you. Hell, you even wants to kill the man my sister love for a stupid spell…” Ruby felt her words coming without any filter on “And yet…” finally, her hands touches Christina’s cheeks; Christina stays the same, same look of wanting more, same look of looking at your soul, not at you “…I find myself coming back to you like a drug addict comes back for their doses…”  
In that moment, the silence takes the room. Not only because the hands of Ruby were on Christina. But because Christina herself had her hands on Ruby too.  
They booth look at the other, afraid of, kind of; breaking the ‘magic’ of the moment. Still, it was Christina who did it.  
“You done?” she asked.  
“…Yeah” Ruby couldn’t even say a word.  
She was so lost in her lips that it was only broken when the lips of Christina touched hers and Ruby suddenly felt everything. That magic, that desperation, that feeling of wanting more and more.  
After all, that is what both of them wanted.


End file.
